


Pory roku, a w szczególności jesień

by Perelka_L



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dres AU, Founders Era ale to blokowisko, Gen, Gopnik AU, Hashirama jest wiecznie najebany deal with it, M/M, Tobirama ma dość
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/pseuds/Perelka_L
Summary: Tobiasz Sturęki ma kilka przemyśleń o swoim starszym bracie.





	Pory roku, a w szczególności jesień

**Author's Note:**

> Od jakiegoś czasu funkcjonuje Founders Dres AU. Jakoś dziś się rozpisałam po obieraniu maślaków przez jakąś godzinę. Taki sezon.
> 
> Tak na szybko, Tobiasz to Tobirama, Hashi to Hashi, Madara jest Madzią, Iza to Izuna (ale nie mamy tu żadnych genderbendów), Uchiha to Łuczywo a Senju to Sturęcy (bo lepiej brzmi niż Tysiącręcy).
> 
> Zbetowane przez kochaną [miakiro](http://archiveofourown.org/users/miakiro).  


Hashi Sturęki był prostym chłopem. Coś w jego systemie funkcjonowania z automatu sprawiało, że Tobiasz Sturęki, jego młodszy brat, wracał myślami do starych lekcji polskiego z panią Kasią Bambusową i do omawiania "Chłopów" - w pamięci coś mu migało o porach roku i związku z naturą i Tobi musiał przyznać, że jak nic, pasowało jak ulał.

Zimą Hashi był cichutki, spokojniutki, z reguły właśnie wtedy chwytał się jakiejś pracy na boku i, według Tobiego, nadawał się do czegokolwiek. Jak nie pracował, to z jointem w zębach pielęgnował paprotki i inne rośliny które zalegały na każdym wolnym centymetrze jego pokoju lub zawinięty w koc coś oglądał lub kombinował z ojcem organizację świąt Bożego Narodzenia.

Wiosną Hashi hulał, niech tylko się pojawią pączki na drzewach a Hashi jest już albo na zewnątrz, upojony budzącą się naturą i procentami, albo w łóżku Madzi Łuczywo a jak już był w domu to z reguły był tu przyprowadzany - albo przez Madzię, albo przez policję.

Lato troszkę Hashiego uspokajało, chował się wtedy w cieniu drzew, pijany lub narąbany i czasem otoczony wianuszkiem osiedlowych dzieci, które jakoś nie bały się zbytnio dwumetrowego pijanego dresa z bejsbolem, ba, wiedziały że mogły go męczyć bez przeszkód, równocześnie ciesząc się niejako formą ochrony w formie najebanego dorosłego. Plus, jak stary Sturęki fuknął, to całe dnie nosił owoce i siedział w kuchni pomagając ojcu je pakować do zamrażarki.

No i jesień.

Tobi bardzo kochał swojego brata, naprawdę, ale czasem ta miłość była wystawiana na ciężką próbę - tak jak w tym momencie.

Otóż Hashi pożyczył na weekend starego Fiata Tobiasza, a w piątek Tobi zauważył brata gdzieś pod trzepakami już nie z bejsbolem, ale z maczetą, którą dokładnie ostrzył otoczony przez stado zaintrygowanych dzieci. I Tobi powinien w tym momencie wiedzieć co miało nastąpić w niedzielne popołudnie, gdy Hashi dotarł do domu i przez domofon poprosił o pomoc Tobiego i ich ojca.

I Tobirama naprawdę próbował zrozumieć entuzjazm reszty rodziny do grzybów - Hashi miał powody aby brać na grzybobranie maczetę oraz fiata Tobiego a ojciec miał lekki uśmiech na ustach gdy nabywał słoiki i ocet. Ale nie mógł. Po prostu nie mógł. Nie gdy patrzył na miękkie maślaki wtarte w filc bagażnika lub na mech i igły na tapicerce.

Tobiasz jednak mógł tylko fantazjować o pięknym dniu w którym utopi brata w wannie, na razie jednak mógł tylko stać w miejscu i powstrzymywać się przed zdzieleniem Hashiego w jego (wedle teorii Tobiego) pusty czerep: po pierwsze, że takie rzeczy nie uchodziły na widoku ojca, a po drugie Hashi bardzo głośno i bardzo namolnie błagał ojca o zrobienie grzybowej - a ojciec jednak potrafił rewelacyjnie gotować, więc Tobi siedział cicho.

Iza mu te nerwy wynagrodzi, gdy Tobi przyniesie do Łuczywo kilka słoików grzybków w occie i garnuszek grzybowej.

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję za lekturę!
> 
> Jak macie jakieś pytania to walcie, w międzyczasie zapraszam na [taga z tym AU na tumblurze](https://perelka-l.tumblr.com/tagged/dres-au).  



End file.
